1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique called augmented reality (AR) for additionally presenting information in an actual environment using a computer. The augmented reality is mounted on, for example, head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “head-mounted display device”). The head-mounted display device picks up an image of an outside scene with a camera, recognizes the picked-up image, and generates information for additional presentation. In a non-transmissive head-mounted display device that blocks the visual field of a user when the user wears the head-mounted display device, an image formed by superimposing a picked-up image and information for additional presentation one on top of the other is displayed on a liquid crystal screen. In a transmissive head-mounted display device that does not block the visual field of a user even when the user wears the head-mounted display device, an image representing information for additional presentation is displayed on a liquid crystal screen. In this way, the user can feel the augmented reality.
JP-A-2010-144773 describes a danger avoiding system that picks up a work area of a user, recognizes the picked-up image on the basis of dangerous area specifying information, and urgently stops a machine tool when a part of the body of the user is present within a dangerous area. JP-A-2010-197153 describes a technique for, in a work supporting device including a head mounted display, specifying information concerning components using a temperature distribution image acquired by an infrared image pickup unit and a visible ray image acquired by a visible ray image pickup unit, detecting a component having an abnormal temperature on the basis of a proper temperature database that stores proper temperatures of the components, and informing a user of the component. JP-A-2002-23098 describes a face-mounted simultaneous visual recognition device for infrared and visible videos capable of superimposing a visible image generated on the basis of light reception information of an infrared camera on an image directly viewed by a user via a half mirror and displaying the visible image. Japanese Patent No. 3735086 and JP-A-2011-114781 describe a head-mounted display device capable of generating, as information for additional presentation, work content and a work procedure concerning work performed by a user and presenting the information to the user.
Japanese Patent No. 3735086 and JP-A-2011-114781 describe a head-mounted display device that generates, as information for additional presentation, work content and a work procedure and presents the information to a user. JP-A-2010-144773 describes a danger avoiding system that recognizes a picked-up image of a work area of a user on the basis of dangerous area specifying information and urgently stops a machine tool when a part of the body of the user is present within a dangerous area. JP-A-2006-146778 describes a head-mounted display device capable of detecting an obstacle such as a step around a user with an infrared sensor, generating information for additional presentation for making the step or the like conspicuous, and presenting the information to the user.
In the techniques, since the image recognition is performed based on the dangerous area specifying information individually prepared in advance, it is difficult to cope with an unexpected danger. Similarly, in the techniques, since a component having an abnormal temperature is detected on the basis of the proper temperature database individually prepared in advance, it is difficult to cope with an unexpected danger. That is, the techniques have a problem in that, since information individually and specifically prepared in advance is necessary for estimating a warning point such as a danger, a method of estimating a warning point lacks versatility. The techniques have a problem in that it is difficult to inform the user of a warning point such as a danger. The techniques have a problem in that, since a visible image is superimposed on the entire area of the visual field of the user, the visual field of the user is excessively blocked. The techniques have a problem in that it is difficult to inform the user of a warning point such as a danger. Therefore, there has been a demand for a head-mounted display device capable of estimating a warning point such as a danger in the visual field direction of the user and calling the user's attention without requiring information concerning dangerous places individually prepared in advance.
Further, in the techniques, it is possible to support work performed by the user. However, it has been desired to reduce accidents by informing the user of a warning point such as a danger incidental to the work. The techniques have a problem in that it is difficult to support work performed by the user. Therefore, there has been a demand for ahead-mounted display device capable of supporting work performed by the user and informing the user of a warning point such as a danger incidental to the work.